Among Scarves and sweatshirts
by Jaded Angel
Summary: What I think should happen during the seventh season. EJ goodness :) Eric and Jackie slowly come to realize there's magic between them.


****

Disclaimer: Okie dokie. Don't own the characters, or the TV show. I do own the plot/story line and the song (in italics) :)

****

A/N: This was written for Carol (Twiniitowers) because she's the best and I have to shed some more Forbidden magic over the archives. ((is that the right word?)) ANYWAY it's J/E with a lil J/H. But MAINLY Forbidden goodness. Don't like… don't read :-P Ok, R&R! Hope you enjoy!!!

It was late in December

There were snow angels in the back

Frosty in the front, remember

I was wearing your sweatshirt

You had on my scarf

Who knew it be moments till my next broken heart.

Jackie sat on the couch, her eyes red and puffy. Her hair was let loose, spilling over her shoulders, over her beautiful red sweater. She shook her head, the ebony locks hitting the sides of her face. She sniffled and looked at the black material in her hand.

The soft wool felt comforting in her petite hands. The way there was a hint of gray along the edge. Haunting memories quickly filled her head. There had been a giant snowman, and a snow fort. It had been their first Christmas together. After her father went to jail, after her mother abandoned her. It had been him and her. Just having fun.

She shut her blue/green eyes tightly. Pain carved into her face. Hot tears along the brim of her eyelids.

****

"STEVEN!" Jackie shouted. She giggled as another snowball hit her side. "You're getting my sweatshirt all wet!"

"It's my sweatshirt!" Hyde laughed, grabbing the pixie around her small waist.

Jackie let out another set of giggles. "Stop. It."

"No!" Hyde said falling into the snow, Jackie lying on top of him. She rolled over and laid next to him in the snow. Neither minding the ice cold they laid over.

"It looks good on you."

"What?" Hyde asked, tucking a strand of ebony locks behind her ear.

"My scarf." Jackie said, playing with the wool material, tracing the gray embroider along the edge.

"Well, I like it." Hyde smiled.

"You can have it." Jackie smiled shyly.

"Then you can keep my sweatshirt." Hyde smiled.

"Ok." Jackie smiled, hugging him. "Come on… let's go get some hot chocolate."

"Ok." He helped her up. She continued playing with the scarf as they walked.

Jackie let out a broken sigh. She looked at the scarf. She had found it in a box marked storage. She couldn't blame him.

They had broken up a month or so ago. Right after Thanksgiving dinner, before they had some apple pie.

Jackie shook her head and looked next to her. The old beat up sweatshirt, she was going to leave it in his room for when he got back from New York with his _father_.

Right now, she didn't think he was coming back, ever.

She still hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

She leaned back and thought about what to do with the scarf and the sweatshirt. They probably hadn't been worn in several months. She didn't think they'd ever wear it again.

Oh well.

She turned to see Eric walking down the stairs and smiling.

"Hey!" She smiled and nodded at him. They had become close since she moved into the Forman house.

Donna, after a traumatic fight with Eric the day after they were suppose to get married, packed her bags and moved to Rhode Island to start a new life, at a new school, with a new job. She had an aunt or someone who lived there. She was doing well; at least that's what Jackie heard.

Granted, all she really cared about after being deserted by Donna was how Eric was doing, and well, he wasn't badly off

Bob and Pam, the other two "parents" in her life were right now island hopping. After being in the Pinciotti house by herself for a few weeks, Red came over and insisted that Jackie stay at the Forman's till Bob and Pam returned.

That was over three months ago.

Jackie decided she was going to be abandoned for the rest of her life.

She had been so excited to live with the Forman's. Being in the same house as Hyde, seeing him everyday (well… that wasn't so unusual), just being with him. Until he decided New York was exciting, Los Angeles was just "too cool", and let's not forget the babes in Chicago. Instead of being closer to him, Jackie found herself alone in the basement while Hyde bonded with his father all over the United States.

It hadn't been that heart breaking. His long speech about needing space to grow, his kiss on the cheek. Jackie didn't cry until she was safely in Laurie's old room, tucked away in the dark where it didn't matter.

She looked at Eric who was watching a cartoon show next to her. He had winter break from The University of Wisconsin and mainly stayed with her.

She didn't mind though, she even realized, somewhere along the line, that she actually enjoyed the feeling of him near her.

"What's this?" She looked down and watched the material move between his fingers.

"An old scarf." She smiled. He took it from her and wrapped it around his neck.

"Oh wow! This is nice!" He smiled, relaxing further into the couch.

"Eric…" Jackie smiled sadly as she unraveled the scarf.

"What's wrong?" He asked, flashing her one of his adorable smiles.

Another thing she began to notice after moving into the Forman Inn.

"Nothing." Jackie smiled and folded the scarf, placing it under her arm. "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate, want some?"

Eric nodded. "I'd love some!"

Jackie smiled. She looked from his eyes to his nose to his lips. His perfect, pouty, soft lips.

She shook her head and looked at his enticing green eyes, smiled and got up. "Ok! Two hot chocolates, on the way!"

"Don't forget your sweatshirt." She turned around and looked at the beat up thing Eric held out for her. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's not mine."

I use to play nice, till someone came and tore the place apart

Suddenly the sun's too bright and the rain is gone, I'm still living on

"Hyde called, he said that New York was beautiful. He went to see Radio City." Eric said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Really?" Jackie said, stirring the hot liquid. "He say anything… else?"

"Sorry Jackie." Eric said, pouting, his tone suggested guilt for bringing the subject up.

Jackie smiled and placed a hand over Eric's. "It's ok, we did break up."

"Yeah." Eric frowned a bit. "Jackie… I know it's only been a few weeks but, I hate seeing you so… down."

"Don't worry about me Eric." She smiled and pushed her hair off her shoulder, leaving Eric's hand cold. "Did you know… I could the piano?"

Eric looked up and smiled. He enjoyed listening to Jackie talk about the more privileged part of her life. Like her dance lessons, the horse riding, and her ability to play piano, it was little known facts, but when Jackie talked about it. Her eyes sparkled.

Eric liked how they sparkled. For some strange reason, he never noticed it, and he wished… he had noticed it sooner.

Donna's eyes had never sparkled like Jackie's.

"I _loved_ playing the piano. Daddy had one in the ballroom. It was so pretty. I played for him when I was younger. He would always say how proud he was of me. I knew he loved me when I played the piano. Stev—Hyde liked it when I played the piano… he never admitted it… but it was one of the few times he didn't insult me or tell me to stop… I miss the piano." Jackie let out a short sigh, as if she had been holding it in, the information, for years.

Eric looked at her. He suddenly had a large urge to hear the pixie play the piano. He smiled.

"I want to take you out tomorrow." He said, smiling broadly.

Jackie looked at him, her eyebrows moving up in a curious manner.

"As friends, of course, just to… get out." Eric continued to smile.

Jackie looked at him, then back at her hot chocolate, stirring it gently. "Ok."

He smiled as he saw her eyes light up, even if her tone didn't suggest pure excitement. Her eyes suggested excitement.

Donna's eyes never showed excitement… not like Jackie's anyway.

I use to play the piano

Rain or shine, good or bad, didn't matter to me

I use to play the piano while I thought of you

The way you made me feel, made me act

I thought I had seemingly everything

That's when I played the piano

Jackie looked in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees. It sparkled slightly everytime she moved. Her hair was down in waves and thick curls. Her make up done perfectly, a splash of "Candy girl" perfume, and a dab of vanilla lip gloss.

Perfection.

She was adding the finishing touches to her overall being when a soft knock was heard.

"Come in!" She said, excitement in her voice.

Kitty peeked her head in and then walked all the way in, smiling.

"Oh! You look so pretty!"

__

Flash

Jackie closed her eyes for a second; she opened them up again to see the camera happy woman smiling at her brightly.

"Hey Kitty." Jackie said, slipping her black heeled sandals over her perfectly painted pink toed feet.

Kitty looked her up and down. "Jackie… you look, incredible. Inside and out."

"Thank you… so much." Jackie smiled.

"I haven't seen Eric so excited about going out… not since… well… _then_." She laughed her unique laugh, and then just stared at Jackie. "Thank you… this means a lot to him."

"Me and Eric are becoming really great friends, and I love hanging out with him." Jackie smiled.

"He likes you a lot too." Kitty smiled. She patted Jackie's arm. "Well… I don't want you too be late."

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

"Anytime Jackie, anytime."

Maybe she wouldn't always be abandoned.

Jackie walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw Eric standing next to Red in a black suit with a red tie.

"Wow." Eric said, smiling. "You look… great!"

"Thank you." Jackie said shyly. She smiled as he helped her put on her winter jacket. She laughed as Red told him not to say anything stupid as he helped Eric put on his own winter jacket.

Eric put out his arm, which Jackie took, smiling.

He opened the door for her, and started the car, driving smoothly down the winter-y streets of Point Place.

"So… where are we going?" Jackie smiled, wrapping her jacket around her tightly.

"Not telling."

"Your mean!" Jackie said, lightly pushing his arm.

Eric smiled.

He was noticing that since her move into his territory the two had become close. She had lost her best friend, and sought him out as a new one. He could only secretly hope that she thought the same about losing a boyfriend.

Jackie looked at him from the side. His hair was longer; the front had a tendency to fall into his face. From the side, he looked older, maturer. Sexier even. Little details Jackie had begun to notice.

She leaned back and smiled, looking forward once more. Her thoughts drifted from Eric to Kitty to Red to her parents, until they settled on Hyde.

She closed her eyes briefly. Hyde had been… _something_… to say the least. He had taught her not to care, not to expect, not to truly feel.

However, she was Jackie. And Jackie felt.

She looked at Eric and smiled.

Jackie definitely felt.

Eric pulled up in front of a beautiful building. Jackie was positive they had left Point Place. They had to be in Madison or Kenosha. The building was magnificent, tall doors, beautiful windows.

A masterpiece.

"You first." Eric opened the door. Jackie walked in and was hit with the scent of fresh roses and lavender. She smiled as the sweet scent intoxicated her. She followed Eric up a flight of stairs and into a mirrored room.

In the center was a beautifully decorated table, with a basket of bread, candlesticks, and what looked like chicken parmigan. Jackie's favorite.

She looked around until her eyes landed on a grand Piano in the corner of the room. She walked up to it and smiled gently toughing the smooth red wood.

"Eric…"

"My boss owns this place… it's generally used for parties and meetings, and stuff of that sort. He said they had a spare room. I literally begged, on my hands and knees, for it." Eric smiled widely.

Jackie smiled. Her last grand gesture was a cheeseburger.

And trust me… this was no cheeseburger. It was so much better.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Eric said, helping Jackie with her jacket, and pulling the chair out for her.

She smiled across the table as he practically fell into his food, trying to devour it in one bite.

The majority of dinner was spent on small talk and eating. An occasional comment would be made here or there, but for the long run it was just the two of them basking in each other's company and stealing secret glances.

Jackie was the last to finish and smiled as she noticed Eric glancing at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Play for me?" Jackie frowned a bit and looked at the piano.

"Now?"

"Please?"

How could she refuse such a request?

"I just… you lit up as you talked about it… and well… frankly… I… want to see you light up again."

Hook, line, and sinker.

Jackie smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she walked over to the grand piano.

Her fingers brushed the keys softly. A beautiful melody came out. Eric recognized the song as _Love Story_. He had heard it being played from Jackie's music box when she lived at the Pinciotti's. He found himself humming along to the morbid tune.

Jackie wasn't smiling, though he knew she wasn't unhappy. She was peaceful, which only made him smile more.

After an hour or so, Jackie returned to the morbid splendor of _Love Story_. __

Eric couldn't be drawn away. She looked so… at rest… while she played.

The two had been fighting for so many years; they had been the worst of enemies.

Eric looked at her as a tiny connection sparked in his head.

Whether he liked it or not. He had a feeling that it wasn't just a new found friendship he had with Jackie. It was turning into something deeper. And man, he didn't regret it one bit.

__

Somewhere it got switched around

Twisted up and broken down

Things moved along, people changed

While I was sitting and wondering

You were already gone

Now I sit in the back

Writing scores in a beat up book

Your name scribbled on the cover

Under it the words 'forever'

Jackie sat on the porch, drinking some warm apple cider. After coming home last night and realizing it had been the first night in months since she hadn't thought about Hyde and played the piano, she slept soundly.

She had only seen Eric briefly this morning, before he dashed off to work. She sighed as she stretched up and continued drinking the sweet, smooth liquid.

"Hello Jackie!" Fez said, coming up the porch steps and smiling at the pixie.

"Hey Fez! Haven't seen you in a while."

"I was visiting Kelso in Chicago. I'm sad he decided to live with Brooke. But happy he's happy with the baby. She's very cute!"

"Yeah, I'm happy for Kelso as well." Jackie smiled and went back to her cider.

"I heard about your little romantic outing with Eric last night." Fez said, sitting next to her and pushing her lightly.

"It was _not_ a romantic outing. We were just hanging… as friends…" Jackie smiled, pushing the foreigner back lightly.

"Sure you were. I always thought you too would be cute together. All those cute little Dark Vadar comments, and all the insults to his manhood, was really you two say 'I love you'."

"You're mental."

"Eh… maybe… well I'm going to go say hi to Ms. Kitty and Mr. Mean. I'll see you inside." Fez got up and smiled to her.

"See you inside Fez." Jackie smiled as the strange boy, yet one of her closest friends walked into the house. She looked down at the nearly empty glass and shiver in her winter jacket from the bitter breeze.

Days she wished she had a sweatshirt…

… Then again, she could have just placed on the damn scarf.

__

Sigh

It use to be so simple, a wave, a call, it didn't matter if I thought about you

Now it's all about who you know and where you're going

Sometimes I look around seeing only fools in silly costumes

I'm just begging for a rescue

Eric smiled as he ran around the restaurant. He still had the dinky job to have extra money for things Red thought of as useless… like… clothes for insistence.

He couldn't help but think back to the day of his _wedding_. He didn't chicken out. He had done what he did for Donna. It was always for Donna.

He smiled as he thought of Jackie. He wanted it, for once, to be for Jackie.

He remembered her kind words as he tried to sneak up to see Donna. To talk, listen; get yelled at, anything really.

He hadn't thought of Jackie. He wished he had.

****

Eric walked towards Donna's room. He wasn't sure what was going to happen or who would yell first. But he had to see her.

"Hey." He spun around and looked to see Jackie in her pajama pants and a tank top. She had a beat up sweatshirt over the thin outfit.

"Hi." He said, relaxing slightly. He didn't want to be yelled at by the maid of honor.

"She's… upset," Jackie said, softly, quietly.

"I would imagine." Eric placed his hand ontop of his head and let out a held breath.

"She was going to bail too," Jackie said, her voice not wavering, not nervous.

"What?" Eric hissed.

"I saw her suitcase in the car." Jackie shrugged.

"You're joking!" Eric said, he sounded angry. Jackie couldn't tell if it was at her, Donna, or himself.

"She came though." Jackie whispered, barely audible.

He caught it though. He ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Of course." He looked at Jackie. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her pajamas looked a size too big, her face was clean of any make up, and she smelt like lavender.

"I'm sorry." She said, touching his arm slightly, before enveloping him in a hug.

Eric, finding himself in an awkward position, could only hug the pixie back. After a few seconds, it was over and Jackie was still not smiling.

"I'll be in the basement. Good luck." She still didn't smile.

"Ok." Eric nodded, somewhat confused. He watched as she made her way to the basement door. She looked back and waved slightly and then silence.

Eric looked up to Donna's window, to the basement door, and then began climbing.

Eric had figured out that Jackie knew Donna was going to run away. She was trying to be supportive without it time for her to be supportive.

Granted he'd rather her tell him then wish him good luck. But he couldn't blame her. He probably would have done the same.

Maybe after killing Hyde.

But that was a different story.

Eric continued running around the dining area, serving the likes of Point Places bests and worst.

He smiled as he saw a petite girl with ebony locks, and a beautiful smile wave from the kitchen door.

Roy must have let her in.

Eric quickly took the order and raced to the kitchen. He smiled at the tiny pixie.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Your mom wanted me to drop off some cookies for you." Jackie pointed to a plate on the counter. "I think she wanted the house to be empty."

Eric made a face and then looked back to the dinning room. "You're more then welcome to stay in here as long as you want, or well out there."

"Thanks, but I thought I go shopping for a little while." Jackie smiled. "Christmas is only a week away."

"Are you sure?" Eric said, disappointed.

"Uh huh. I'll be home for dinner." Jackie smiled and patted his arm before walking out from the back exit.

Eric's shoulders slumped a bit. He didn't know if he really liked her, or if it was rebound.

There had always been something there, he'd admit. At least on his part. She was a beautiful girl.

Donna had been his soul mate.

He shook his head and grabbed an order, kicking open the kitchen doors.

Not anymore.

It was never any good enough

And when I turned around and saw you

Wearing a mask like everyone else

I realized I never knew you

Jackie wandered around the various stores at the mall. It hadn't been as packed as she assumed it would be. She decided in a day or two it'd be so bad you wouldn't be able to walk two inches.

She was right now in a store saturated in Christmas decorations. It was sickeningly sweet. She smiled as she came across some sweaters, and silk ties. She figured out she was wandering around the men's section.

Which confused her, because she had gotten Red a cashmere sweater, and Eric a Star Wars book. Everyone else had minor trinkets.

Her eyes whisped over the large store until landing on a case of wool scarves.

She walked over and smiled as he felt the warm fabric under her hands.

She noticed a blue one, with light blue trimmings. She smiled as she thought of something. She picked it up gently, ignoring the large price tag and walked over to the cashier.

She always loved shopping.

****

"How do I look?" Eric turned around, his jaw dropping to the floor. Jackie stood in front of him in a beautiful wedding dress. It looked as if it was made for her.

Eric stumbled on a few words before finally letting out, "wow."

"You think?" Jackie said, practically ignoring his stumbles.

"You look… amazing." Eric gasped out. He turned around as she fixed her veil in the mirror. He never noticed how well they went together. He'd pretend he never did.

Jackie smiled up at him and hooked her arms with his.

"I wish I was getting married." Eric wondered why she wasn't.

Jackie's heart stung, as she thought of Donna in her wedding dress, insulting Eric about his lack of taste. She looked prettier then Donna and she was just fine with Eric's tastes.

She shook her head and began fixing his tuxedo. Commenting on various insignificant details. Her heart was racing; she had the urge to kiss him. She wanted to be the bride. She looked at Eric.

Even Eric's bride.

She shook her head and continued commenting; she vaguely remembered something about shoulders.

Jackie sighed as she walked to the opposite side of the mall. She was slowly realize that she had feelings for a certain neighbor boy…

…Who had a thing for Star Wars.

I use to sit and wait for you, not anymore

I use to wave hello to you, can't play this game

I use to be at your disposal, I'm not that girl

I use to play piano

But those ivory keys ain't smooth no more

Eric sat, exhausted, on the basement couch. He was looking at his Wisconsin University sweatshirt.

He had bought Jackie a sterling silver heart shaped jewelry box. He knew she'd love it. He'd hope she'd love it.

He sat down and stared at the sweatshirt. He was going to give it to her. He wanted to give it to her at least.

They had been living in the same house for three months or so. He found himself drawn to her, even while she and Hyde were going out. In the beginning, it had been rebound. The next female would suffix. But over the past few months, they had begun getting closer, sharing little details with each other; enjoying each other's company, having lunch together, sharing jokes, walking arm in arm in the mall.

High school was over; Jackie didn't care who saw her, and what was said about her. It wouldn't be any worst then the ridicule during the Hyde episode.

Eric was grateful she enjoyed his company, in private and in public. He knew Hyde had kept her locked away. Hyde, himself, being somewhat anti-social. Eric couldn't do that to Jackie.

He had come home late, he knew she was up in her room, probably getting ready for bed.

He smiled as he stood up, grabbing the sweatshirt.

The worst she could do was say no.

Well, maybe laugh in his face, but that was about it.

I thought I had seemingly everything

That's when I played the piano

Eric knocked on the door softly. Almost as if he didn't want her to hear him.

"Who is it?"

"Eric." He said, softly again.

"Come in." He opened the door and walked in, staring at the floor; he shut the door and looked up, smiling.

At least until he began blushing and turning around to stare at the door.

Jackie stood next to the dresser in a pair of white socks, black underwear, and a black old tee shirt. That he assumed was Hyde's.

He waited until she cleared her voice and nodded as she smiled smugly in her pajama shorts.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes… no… yes." Eric stuttered. Jackie giggled.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I…" Eric looked at her. The way her hair fell over her shoulders. Her soft eyes twinkling in the dim light, her beautiful body still showing through the beat up clothes. She was radiant. "…want to give you this."

Jackie took the sweatshirt into her hands and smiled.

"Eric, it's so sweet! I wanted a new one."

"I figured, I knew the other one was Hyde's… this one isn't as beat up… but… you know…"

"I love it." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed tomato red. "Here."

She rushed over to her closet and took down a small bag.

"An early Christmas present?" Eric smiled as he opened the bag.

"One of them at least." He pulled out the woolly scarf and smiled.

"You had my initials embroidered on it. It's… the BEST Christmas present ever!" Eric smiled as he brought her into a hug.

Jackie smiled, hugging him tightly. "It's to say thank you, for being such a great friend and for being… well… you."

Eric smiled and looked at her. "Thank you." He said, staring at her large orbs of green/blue.

Jackie was the first to pull away, putting on the large sweatshirt.

"Perfect!" She smiled, twirling around.

Eric smiled as he placed the scarf around his neck, also twirling, for Jackie's amusement.

They smiled at each other, again being lost in each other's presence.

"Jackie…"

"Uh huh…"

"Look, these last few months have been… really special since… you moved in here, and I've had you to talk too."

"Uh… huh…"

"And well, I don't know how to say this but—"

Eric was stopped short by Jackie's lips enveloping his. They stood like that for a few minutes, both escaping into each other for the time at hand.

"Eric… stay with me?" She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Always."

They stood, holding each other. Both content in the little world they were slowly forming for themselves.

They'd talk things over in the morning. As they always did. They'd laugh and joke about it over cider and eggs. Go out for lunch, have Kitty coo over them.

They'd face reality in the morning.

For now…

She was wearing his sweatshirt…

…He was wearing her scarf.

Both finally over their own broken hearts.

When I played the piano


End file.
